


Meet me after school and I'll do it again

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Hands, M/M, missing scene sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: "I've got English. And a boner."Fucking Even. It’s not like Isak has been able to forget what they did in the shower this morning either. Has been imagining that he can still feel the taste of Even in his mouth, that notion of dryness on his tongue. He types quickly, sends it without thinking.“Meet me after school and I’ll do it again.”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	Meet me after school and I'll do it again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinilocIsland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinilocIsland/gifts).



> It's my beloved Raz's birthday and what better way is there to celebrate her than with a smutty sort of missing scene-oneshot?
> 
> True story: I've been trying to write _the shower scene_ since forever but I never seem to get it right. So, I shifted my focus slightly. I hope you'll like it!  
> Happy birthday, babe! <3
> 
> A million thanks to my lovely betas Ghostcat and Ane_Rikke who have made this fic so much better, who have helped me and suggested things and stopped me from cheating with descriptions and endings and such. Thank you so much! <3

_“I’ve got English. And a boner.”_

The Norwegian teacher gives Isak a stern look as he snorts. He’s probably red as a fucking tomato as well, but he coughs, loudly. Pretends he’s got something in his throat, takes a sip of water to make it even more believable. 

Lucky for him, she didn’t spot the phone he’s hiding underneath the desk while pretending to follow along. He’s got a hard time focusing on pronouns though. 

Fucking Even. It’s not like Isak has been able to forget what they did in the shower this morning either. Has been imagining that he can still feel the taste of Even in his mouth, that notion of dryness on his tongue. He types quickly, sends it without thinking. 

_“Meet me after school and I’ll do it again.”_

The answer is immediate and a couple of messages (and a red heart) later they’ve decided to meet at KB after school and Isak has to try and hide that stupid grin that takes over his entire face. Almost can’t believe this, the direction his life has taken. That he’s with Even, and that Even is basically throwing himself at Isak, showing him that he wants to be with him in every single way. And Isak is falling fast and hard and it’s wonderful and terrifying at the same time and it’s true what he said the other day in the kitchen; he’s never felt like this before. 

Not with Sara or Emma or any of the girls he hooked up with, not with Jonas―now he can't believe he thought he was actually _in love_ with him at some point. 

School’s finally over and he hurries along Skovveien, doesn’t even mind the harsh wind or the cold rain. 

Even waits for him outside with a latte. They don’t kiss, but they’re standing close. So close that they’re almost touching. 

"You wanna hang out? Maybe go back to your place?" Even bumps him with his shoulder, smiles that smile that makes Isak's insides molten hot. 

_As if_ they're going someplace else. He's gotten used to Even's teasing though, tries to give as good as he gets. Sips his coffee as they start to walk, doesn't miss the way Even stares when he licks the foamy milk off his lip. 

He nods. "Sure. Or we could take a walk? See if your parents are at home?" 

Isak doesn’t want to take a walk, and he does not want to visit Even’s parents. Not right now at least. Even just winks at him, laughs. 

He’s beautiful when he laughs. 

They take the tram to Isak's place, stand closely together in the car. It’s a busy afternoon, all the seats are taken and maybe they’re standing closer than they actually need to, but Isak isn’t moving away. Not this time, not when Even is glancing at him, already looking a little flushed. 

Kollektivet is great most of the time, but Monday afternoons it's even better. Everyone's out, Linn has got some evening class, Eskild is working, Noora is always studying with the girls and Isak can just do whatever he wants without bothering anyone. 

Like now. 

No one cares if the door slams as he pushes Even a little too hard against it when they're finally inside and no one complains about the fact that his shoes are left in the middle of the hallway. 

The promise of this has been in the air all day. It made it hard to focus; in class, on conversations. The only conversation Isak cared about was the one he was having on his phone with Even via text. It started out innocent enough, and then they got braver. From texting about kissing to hands stroking ribs and hips until Isak had to pretend to take a call just to get away from his friend’s prying eyes when Even got to the _thing_. 

He tears at the belt off Even's jeans, opens his mouth when Even urges him to, revels in how Even's fingers curl around the back of his neck, keeping Isak close, unable to move away from Even's lips. 

Not that he would want to. Ever. 

He pulls off his shirt, loves how Even follows, how they're already so attuned to each other despite the short time they've been together. 

A few short breaths where they look at each other, Even's eyes are big and dark, full of want and it shouldn't be possible to physically feel someone's eyes upon you the way Isak does right now. 

Even’s chest is heaving, his lips are parted as if he’s just waiting for Isak to kiss him again. There's a faded bruise just below Even's collarbone, Isak put it there some nights ago, or maybe it was yesterday, he's not sure. There are so many bruises now, so many places where Isak has let his teeth and tongue catch on Even’s skin and sucked it between his lips. They've been exploring each other all this time, sometimes slowly, sometimes more hastily. His jaw is even a little sore from how many blowjobs he's given these last few days, but honestly. He's never been better, and he sure as hell isn't going to back out this time either. It's a small price to pay to get to have Even that close, to feel him grow harder against his tongue, to taste the bitter precome oozing out of him when he's close. 

And then there's the other thing. 

The thing Isak tried on a whim this morning in the shower.

The thing Even says he's been thinking about all day. 

When Isak slowly but surely pushed a finger inside while blowing him. It made Even groan, made him come without warning all over Isak's tongue and chin and chest.

They didn't try that yet, not before this morning. 

Not together, at least. And they didn't talk about it either, not really. Just a late night confession that they both wanted to try penetrative sex. Isak had stumbled on the word _penetrative,_ Even had giggled and whispered _anal_ in his deepest voice and then they had kissed again, flushed from what they just said. 

Now, their jeans are somewhere on the floor, discarded with the rest of their clothes and maybe they should have changed the sheets in Isak's bed sometime during the weekend but hey, they're not getting any cleaner soon anyway. 

It hits Isak―as it has done several times recently―that this is his life now. That it's 5pm on a Monday, he is naked in bed with his boyfriend, the sky hasn't fallen down, his friends are still there, and maybe he should even tell his parents? 

He doesn't want to think about his parents right now. Not with Even sucking a bruise on the base of his neck, letting his big hands roam Isak’s body, fingers splayed over his chest, his hip, his stomach. Even’s skin is soft underneath Isak’s fingertips, his hair a little damp when Isak combs through it. He lets his hand travel along the expanse of Even's back and settle on his ass, fingers close to where they were this morning. 

Even moans at that, moves against Isak's hand. "You want to?" Even whispers and _fuck yes_. Isak hasn't been thinking about anything else either since this morning. 

He nods, kisses Even again. 

"Fuck. You got lube?" Even shivers against Isak. The good kind of shivering accompanied by heavy breathing and Isak whispers a ' _yes'_ between kisses. He's hot and hard and Even is in no better state, hair completely disheveled from how Isak has been running his fingers through it.

The lube is thick and cool against his fingers and he can't resist wrapping his hand around Even's cock, to feel the soft slide of it against his palm, to have Even relax on his back next to him, to let out that soft sigh only to inhale again when Isak lets his fingers slide further down. Even spreads his legs a little, puts one of his feet against the bed and Isak's fingers are right _there_ , slowly circling his rim, just softly. 

Isak supports himself on his elbow, hovering over Even, leaning down to kiss him. "Yeah?" he mumbles against Even's lips and Even hums, puts his hand around Isak's neck again. Holds him close as Isak pushes inside, stops at the first knuckle, pulls out. Even curses as Isak presses inside again, further this time. He stops kissing Isak, just breathes against his lips, still not letting go. But then he moves his leg a little, opens up further. Isak kisses Even again, lets his finger sink inside all the way and Even is so hot and so tight and so fucking beautiful, gasping whenever Isak moves. 

It's overwhelming, to say the least. 

Isak pumps his finger in and out slowly, and keeps watching Even. Keeps kissing him―his neck, his mouth. Isak just wants to be close, wants to know exactly how this affects him. 

"Good?" he murmurs close to Even's ear and Even nods instantly. He's hard against his stomach, cock glistening with lube and precome. "Want more?" He puts a second finger next to the first one, letting Even feel it against his rim. 

Even whines, nods, eyes closed. 

"Tell me." 

"I want it. Fuck. I do." 

Isak takes it slow, like he did before. Waits until Even opens up to him, until he relaxes enough to take two of Isak's fingers. And fuck, Isak knows it's just fingers and it shouldn't even feel this good for him but it _does_. When Even clenches down on him, when he arches his back and moans when Isak is all the way inside. 

And maybe-

He bends his fingers a little as he pulls out slowly, looking for that little bump that is supposed to be there. He finds it on the second try and not only should he get a six in biology, he should get a fucking six in sex as well. It's the most exhilarating thing when Even looks at him, mouth open, fingers gripping harder on the back of Isak's neck and he genuinely hopes he doesn't look as smug as he feels right now. He leans down to kiss Even again, to nudge at him with his nose, to suck another bruise on to his neck, not letting up the pressure with his fingers. 

"You wanna touch yourself?"

They did that before. Or, Even did. Touched himself while Isak watched, the inside of Even’s mouth still coated with Isak's come and it had Isak hard again and panting by the time Even came all over his hand and his stomach. 

_God._ Isak groans.

It's just―he can't get enough of Even's hands. Can't get enough of _Even,_ but there's something about his hands. Those long, deft fingers. The other day he almost popped a boner from watching Even roll a joint. Isak is probably a freak for even thinking this but there's just something so elegant and inexplicably hot about Even's hands. How he’s all thin and slender but his hands are bigger than Isak’s own, veiny and sinewy on the back, fingers long and broad. 

And when he does as Isak says and wraps his big hand around his cock, Isak's mouth is fucking watering from how it looks. How hard and glistening it is, how Even is pumping himself steadily while he does that thing with his wrist, that little twist.

And also from imagining Even doing exactly this to Isak. To have Even stretch him open with his fingers, to see if Isak could even take two of them. If he would writhe and moan the way Even does now, all breathless and desperate. 

He's rutting against Even, can't help but move with him. Forehead against Even's shoulder and he's close, they both are. Isak's wrist is aching, and Even is thrashing on the bed, squeezing hard around Isak's fingers and Isak gasps, latches on to Even’s neck, tastes the sweat there, licks a broad stripe all the way up to his ear until Even lets out a groan, body suddenly rigid. And then he comes, shooting white stripes all over himself, and the way he sounds, the way he says Isak's name over and over again, Isak can feel it in his bones, in every cell of his body. He doesn't know where to look; at Even's face where his eyes are closed but his mouth is open, his neck and chest, sweaty and heaving with every breath he takes. Or at his cock, still encircled by his fist, slick and shiny with come and lube, fingers soiled with it. At his parted thighs, lean and pale and where Isak's fingers are still pushing inside, prolonging his orgasm, seemingly making it more intense than usual. 

And this, this is the part of sex that has been the most surprising and overwhelming for Isak; that the best part almost isn’t even to come himself; it’s to make Even come. To get to see him like this, all sweaty and panting and blissed out, where he doesn’t seem to have a single care in the world. 

Like now. 

Isak lets up on the pressure, pulls out his fingers when Even has stopped coming, and he just lies there. Serene, breathing. Until he opens his eyes and smiles at Isak, stretches for a kiss and Even's hand is sticky as he pulls Isak closer, but who cares? 

Not Isak. 

Especially not when Even proceeds to wrap that hand around Isak's cock, no teasing, just a firm grip and Isak doesn't last at all. He adds to the mess between them, pants against Even's lips and there's something about having someone else touch you, someone whose touch you long for―it's more, it can be felt everywhere and it takes him by surprise every time. How right this is, how fucking good it feels. 

Even kisses him again, it's mostly teeth though, he's smiling against Isak's lips, chuckling almost. 

"Mm?" Isak's brain isn't functioning, he's still shivering against Even, not yet soft in his hand. 

"Fuck. That was-" 

"What?" 

"Even better than this morning." They're close and their come has mixed with the sweat on their skin and it’s sticky and maybe gross but the way Even's eyes sparkle when he looks at Isak―he could lie here forever. 

"Yeah?"

"Mhm. I don’t think I can ever move again though. And besides―” Even pulls out something grey from underneath himself. “―there’s come on my t-shirt. 

Isak doesn’t even have time to look at the shirt before Even uses it to wipe his hand with, and then proceeds to give it to Isak. 

He wipes between them halfheartedly, they’re still going to have to shower. Looks at Even with a serious expression. 

“That’s a shame. You can’t leave without a shirt on” 

“I’d catch a cold.” 

“Pneumonia, even.” 

“Ugh.” 

Another soft kiss, a careful swipe of tongues against each other. 

“You wanna stay? We could eat something?” 

“I’m starving. And I’d love to.” 

And it’s that easy. He’s still got a hard time wrapping his hand around the fact that he’s with Even, with someone he can’t get enough of. Someone he doesn’t mind sharing his bed with, his t-shirts, his food. The thing is, he _wants_ to share all those things with Even. And more. Maybe it would be okay to share more?

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm modestytreehouse on Tumblr, come say hi!
> 
> <3


End file.
